villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Pat141elite/PE Proposal/Captain Ryūya Asami
For my next proposal, now taking focus on the Super Sentai side. The main focus is Captain Ryūya Asami of Mirai Sentai Timeranger. What is the work? Mirai Sentai Timeranger is the 24th entry of the long-running Super Sentai franchise. It was adopted in the West as Power Rangers Time Force. In this series, time travel becomes illegal after a time paradox crisis. The Time Protection Department is established to watch for and stop time crimes. Four new enlistee cadets of the TPD are tricked by Don Dolnero and his gang into letting them time-travel to the 20th century to commit various crimes. To protect history, the four cadets pursue them. There they encounter a severe problem: the Timeranger program requires five members for the first operation. They thus coerce a present-day martial artist, Tatsuya Asami, to join them, allowing them to become the Timerangers. Unbeknownst to the heroes until the series finale, the events happening throughout the show is orchestrated by a traitor within the TPD who attempts to escape his predestined demise. Who is the villain? Captain Ryūya Asami is the commanding officer of the Time Protection Department in the year 3000. He is the descendant of Tatsuya Asami/TimeRed. In truth, he is the true main villain of the series as every event in the show are all perpetuated by him in order to avert his death. For a brief time, he took over the role of TimeRed from Tatsuya. What he has done? Almost everything happening throughout Timeranger are all planned by Ryuya himself. From Don Dolnero's escape along with the Londerz Prisoners into the present day to cause mayhem, among such incidents also involves with one even trying to release a virus to poison an entire city. He also played a part in Gien's descent into madness, where it culminates with him obtaining a Lambda 2000 crystal to have it empowered into his NeoCrisis mecha, causing innumerable widespread destruction before Tatsuya commandeered the V-Rex to subdue Gien once and for all. Once confronted by the Timerangers (barring Tatsuya) in 3000, Ryuya attempts to prevent them from returning back to the present before he is mortally wounded by Ayase, that's where Ryuya starts fessing up that he set everything up to prevent his death, because of having vision of two possible futures; that both outcomes leading to his death. To that end, he sent the V-Rex into the past, covering up its disappearance, to ensure someone will become TimeFire (that someone in question being Naoto Takizawa, Tatsuya's rival) and die instead of him. Ironically, even though Naoto died in the end, Ryuya is killed by one of his own colleagues. Mitigating Factors While Dolnero and Gien have likable and sympathetic moments, even before the latter became a rage-fueled psychopath, Ryuya has none. Arrogant, selfish, manipulative and paranoid; Ryuya only cared about his own survival above all else, to the point of threatening the balance of history with little to no care for the lives of innocents. He is above abusing his authority to keep the Timerangers at bay from meddling with his plans. Heinous Standards His cunning and manipulation are his defining traits. But, the most shocking parts in his rap sheet is that he used to be a hero before having a premonition of two futures that would lead to his death and orchestrated the events of the entire show, and the most of all: his actions do nothing but messing with time and endanger all of existence itself, with catastrophic results. To him, he sees the Timerangers, Dolnero and Gien nothing more but pawns to ensure his survival. Final Verdict He's basically Kronika in a tokusatsu show, who attempts to upset the balance of history to suit his own ends. So, yes. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals